


Ruined

by heCat



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alienized Dib, Badass Zim, DibZim, M/M, Probably won't finish this, invader zim - Freeform, poor Dib, zing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heCat/pseuds/heCat
Summary: Zim left the earth.Because of it, Dib feels unimportant- the same way he was before Zim.An accident happens to him, which takes away his ability to live a normal human's life.The boy stays broken for a long time. Until...





	1. The mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [thin line](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/526490) by Mini-galeries. 

> ***Inspired by deviant art comic "thin line" ( https://www.deviantart.com/muni-gallery/art/comic-cover-read-description-596258373 )  
***Music by mood- Bury Me Low-8 graves ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=En8JdFUvKZk&list=PLmDqBuQEM-gVj6ZQXIyd8fiVE9j9q0oSZ&index=2&t=0s )  
**I know the story will probably sound like a rip off, but that comic made me desire to write something, so it's mainly for fun.  
-Hope you'll enjoy this (¬‿¬)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim left the earth.  
Because of it, Dib feels unimportant- the same way he was before Zim.  
An accident happens to him, which takes away his ability to live a normal human's life.  
The boy stays broken for a long time. Until...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Inspired by deviant art comic "thin line" ( https://www.deviantart.com/muni-gallery/art/comic-cover-read-description-596258373 )  
***Music by mood- Bury Me Low-8 graves ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=En8JdFUvKZk&list=PLmDqBuQEM-gVj6ZQXIyd8fiVE9j9q0oSZ&index=2&t=0s )  
**I know the story will probably sound like a rip off, but that comic made me desire to write something, so it's mainly for fun.  
-Hope you'll enjoy this (¬‿¬)
> 
> EDIT: some of the chapters were edited into better version with the help of Telly Jart! AI appreciate the help.

_ Wake up. _

_ Wash your teeth, fix your hair. _

_ Dress yourself, put on your glasses. _

_ Then you check the monitor to see if he's back. _

_ You swallow your frustration, and go downstairs to eat breakfast. _

Dib sat down at the table, ever so often secretly glancing at the tablet he held. He heard Gaz walk behind him as she moved to her seat, and felt a sharp pain as she impatiently punched her brother in the back. Dib's grip loosened, and the tablet slipped out of his hand, hitting the floor and skidding under the table.

"Shouldn't you be eating your breakfast?" rumbled Gaz with annoyed look on her face. Her gaze fell to dib, who's eyes were impatiently flicking towards under the table.

"You're looking at that damn tablet, aren't you?". His sister sighed, knowing it was a lost cause to stop his endless obsession, and sat down in her seat, eating her waffles.

"What? No, of course not!" Dib spoke a little too quickly. Gaz gave an unimpressed look, and he sighed. Dib fixed the position of his now skewed glasses and bent under the table, only to discover his tablet all buffed up and a cracked screen. Before he could say anything or reach out to grab it, a drone (or a live feed?) of Professor Membrane interrupted:

"Oh look at the time kids! Don't be late to catch the bus! I've got to be returning to my work. Good luck in school both of you, I love you goodbye!"

The drone silently flew away. Gaz stood up and walked towards the door, passing by Dib she flicked him in the head.

"I wish it was as easy to hit you with sense, as hitting you is." she deadpanned. Dib rubbed where he was hit, he decided to just ignore her and grab his bag, following her out the door to school.

_ Don't think about it _

_ Go to school. _

As Dib entered the classroom he directed his eyes away from Zims desk. Failing miserably he gazed at the empty desk, scratched up and ink stained, no doubt from Zim's sharp claws and the not so kind messages Dib left on occasion.

_Maybe if Dib forgot Zim, it wouldn't be so hard to endure the daily boring life he had, the same life he had before he met Zim._

Ms. Bitters walked, or rather slithered, over to her table, and with her usual angry, loud, and scratchy voice announced:

"Welcome back again you miserable children, today we learn about the great Bologna war, open page 18.185..

Also, Toby Dork from class Z will be transferring here, unfortunately..."

The teacher looks at Toby with a sour expression and points at Zim's empty desk "Toby from now on you sit there"

Dib's gaze slowly followed his new classmate's movements.

_ How pathetic is he for thinking Zim would always be there? Of course he wouldn't, he would be forgotten, and life would go on the same, as always. _

_ Go home. _

His sister wasn't going to join him on his walk home today, so he decided to walk over to Zim's house on the way back. Dib stopped at the entrance of Zim's house. It was eerily silent, nothing had moved an inch since the day Zim had disappeared. Against his better judgment, Dib placed a foot out and began walking to the door.

_ Knock, knock _

_ ... _

_ Silence _

He sighed and placed his hand on the doorknob and turned. The door was unlocked as always. He entered, and he did not feel any fear, he knew Zim wasn't here, like the countless other times he checked before.

The robot-parents Zim had built were lying in a pile at the side of the door powered off, there was no tiny robot Gir to be seen or heard. All surfaces of the base were covered with thick layer of dust, it was obvious Zim hadn't been here in a long time.

Dib pressed the elevator controls next to the recycling bin, with the central computer's AI deactivated, there was no security protocol, but the electricity stayed all the same.

He rode the elevator down to the lab. The only thing Dib was interested in was this. It was, and is still filled with so much unknown and amazing alien things. Though he had been here countless times, he was never bored, there was an overabundance of material to study and tools to tinker will, all working in perfect condition. With so many supernatural and scientific items lurking at every corner, it always seems to calm him uneasy mind.

_Though something still left him uneasy, why would he leave everything and just disappear?_

Dib spent hours in the lab, investigating and putting down notes, he only stopped when the sun had started to set.

_ Go home before Gaz notices you're gone again _

_ Eat your dinner. _

_ Do your homework. _

_ Brush your teeth, check your monitor for tenth time.. _

_ Go to sleep. _

_ Wake up. _

_ Repeat the routine. _

_ Repeat... repeat..repeat.. _

_ Repeat tomorrow, and week after that, and month after that. _

_ Is it Xmas already? New year...? _

_ The routine repeats, and repeats again, and again, and again, and again... _

_ Until that day. _

Dib was researching in the lab again. As usual, he was sorting out the details some of random equipment he found on one the of giant shelves. His eyes trace the shelf for anything he forgot to mark down, a shine behind one of Zim's useless doomsday devices caught his eye. He pushed away the junk revealing a shiny round black and white machine, roughly the size of dibs ribcage.

_ It couldn't be! But it was... _

"A pak!"

Dib reached out and carefully grabbed it. He held it far out from his body to observe it properly. He looked at the pak with astonishment. To him, it was by far most exciting discovery he found! What if the pak was supposed to be used as a replacement if the one that Zim usually carries gets broken? What if it was for a different irken, not even Zim! He was curious to see what data the PAK held, but unfortunately his laptop had been stolen less than a week ago. But no worries! He had a desktop computer in his room! He eagerly stuffed the pak in his backpack and sprinted to the elevator.

In a hurry, he forgot to clean up the mess he made- his left foot got caught up in the mass of scattered machines and wires. Dib tripped, the wires tangled around his leg pulling the heavy metal shelf down in his direction.

The shelf slammed down into his body, a sharp white pain spreading as the sharp knubs from the pak digged into his spine, pushing down on him from the weight of the shelf. He shouted an agonized scream as warm blood gushed out of the wound. The pain overtook his senses as he felt his conscious fade. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of electricity spread through his spine into his head, and he passed out.

_ If not that simple mistake, _

_ Maybe he'd still be a human. _

  
  



	2. Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Let's appreciate how fired up I am to keep writing this lmao)  
((I promise yall that I'll definitely finish these series))  
(((--- wish love, I hope you enjoy these writings ---)))
> 
> EDITED CHAPTER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Music by mood- Stronger- by Prismo ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NsvVJd2TY-4 )

** "WELCOME ALL IRKENS, TO CONVENCIA. ALL DESIGNATED IRKENS MUST PROCEED TO THE MAIN CONVENTION HALL!"**

The passages were swarming with irkens. The crowds seemed to have no end, every irken in sight was attempting to squeeze into the doorway to the Convention Hall. The hall was packed, irkens squeezing past each other to find their place to stand. It was absolutely filled, after all almost every irken in the whole universe came to the annual event. Who would miss the opportunity to lay their eyes upon the Supreme Invader after all? 

Soon after most irkens were inside, a platform at the very end of the room rose from the floor, upon it stood the Almighty Tallests. They wove their hands and smiled as the millions of irkens cheered for them. 

"Welcome back to the great Conquest!" greeted Almighty Tallest Red.

"We're here to celebrate the 6 year anniversary of operation _'Impending Doom 2's success!'"_ Almighty Tallest purple spoke.

"And the one who made it all happen!"

Red added gleefully. 

The audience cheered yet again, even louder. it was an almost impossible achievement for just one irken to skew a mission to their favor, but that's what they did. Everyone was ecstatic to see the irken who made it all happen, to even gaze at his glory for a moment was a dream come true. 

Though after a minute of cheering it went quiet, the confusion in the hall was obvious. Quiet muttering overtook the silence, all asking the same question;

Purple turned to Red and whispered: "where the hell is he?"

"I don't know" Red shrugged, "in the message it said he'd be here-"

Suddenly the Hall's lights dimmed silencing the noise, the darkened hall was immediately overtaken by a flashing beam of ruby red light. When the auditorium's lighting returned to it's original state, everybody recognized the figure now standing in front of the Tallests, upon the platform- it was_ the Supreme Invader, _ _ Zim. _

The audience broke out a deafening applause and cheer as Zim sucked it all up, showing his magnificent self off. The teleport to the irkens was even more stunning than in the tales they heard. 

When Zim approached the Tallests, Purple welcomed him.

"Ah Zim! Sooo how is our favorite invader doing?"

"Not bad, my Tallests. Zim always enjoys participating in the Ceremony" he replied. The tallest let out a relieved sigh. even though they had a rank over Zim, on this day Zim deserved utmost respect, this ceremony must mean he is treated as a Tallest as well.

"Well that's good to hear!" Red chuckled relievingly. 

"Yes, and also my Tallests, Zim has a request to ask you" Zim muttered quieter than usual, The Tallest perked their antenna in confusion.

"Alright, we'll hear it out after the Celebration's end, for now just celebrate"

*********

Zim, if compared to the time he had left earth, had changed a lot.

Comparing his height to the Tallests, he was still a head shorter, yet for an irkan growing this much decades after their hatching was an unthinkable achievement. Zim theorized, that maybe the Earth food he'd consumed might have caused a genetic mutation of some sorts, and when tested it came back that something called "proteins" had done this. Either way, Zim's growth spurt earned him respect and favorability, something that he could have never had when he was short. 

When the Resistans (aliens against the Irken Empire) rebelled, Zim was reluctantly summoned to take a part in the war, the number of Resistans were far greater than expected, meaning every irken, even Zim, had to participate. 

He invented a teleportation gun, in which he'd be able to teleport objects or living creatures where ever he pleased, farther than any teleportion machine built before. It took a lot of time to master wielding the weapon, but the hard work paid off. The war had ended, Zim having the highest invasion count by a huge margin. His impossible accomplishments awarded him with the highest rank below Tallest- Supreme Invader.

Though the rank probably wasn't well deserved- Zim invaded most of the planets by simply teleporting the Resistants & conquered population to space, where they'd suffocate or float endlessly. The lucky ones were teleported to planet Dirt, where they lived as slaves, and still do.

** *******

  
  


"So Zim, what'd you want to ask?"

Red and Purple were stuffing themselves with doughnuts & obnoxiously slurping their soda. Zim patiently stood in the middle of the room shifting his feet nervously.

_ "Zim needs to return to planet Earth." _

The Tallests immediately started choking on their snacks.

"COUgH-coUg--w-hy would you wa-COUUGh- to go there---" Zim looked at the two as if the answer was obvious.

"I have not completed my mission in taking over Earth, therefore the Irken Empire cannot be called complete-"

"cought-..But Zim" Almighty Tallest Red was midway through regaining his composure.

"Why? aren't you satisfied with irkens idolizing you? you have anything you could ever want-"

Zim cut him off.

"What Zim wants, is on earth."

  
  


_ Dib _ .

  
  


He wanted to see Dib again, to finally defeat him. Ever since he left that pathetic planet, he felt uneasy without his rival following his every step, nobody to challenge his superiority, at least not how Dib did. 

Zim wanted to finally show the Dib his superiority, that dib could never win, despite how close he's gotten before.

He wanted to see Dib's face when he stood before him, stood  **taller** than him!

He wished to make the weirdo finally acknowledge that Zim, was better than Dib in every way!

"You can go then, you're the Supreme Invader, so its not like we can really stop you" Purple shrugged, Zim snapped back to reality, and a grin spread across his face. 

"Really?"

"Yep, grab any vessel you want-as a Supreme you have the privilege of taking time off your work anyway." Red deadpanned grabbing another package of donuts.

Zim's smile turned wicked.

"THANK YOU, MY ALMIGHTY TALLESTS, ZIM WILL SUCCESSFULLY INVADE EARTH FOR THE IRKEN EMPIRE!!" Quieting down he politely bowed to his majesties & ran off, leaving them a bit stunned. 

...

"..Purple you want some waffles next?"

"Yeah sure"

*********

Zim raced down the halls towards the shipping dock, pushing any Irken in his path out of his way. Reaching the deck he scanned the ships, though he was tempted to choose something big and flashy, stealth was key for this mission. So he decided to choose a classic voot cruiser. 

Zim excitedly opened the vessel, sat down and took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. 

Gir appearing seemingly from nowhere, jumped into the vessel behind him, joining his master.

"Wheeere are weee goooing~?" Gir spoke in a singsong voice as he buckled up beside his master.

"Back to earth gir" Zim gleamed manically as he turned on the thrusters, and shot out into space.

_ I wonder how much the Dib-worm has changed? _

_ Had Dib became stronger?  _

_ If so, then the battle between us will be as wonderful as I hoped.  _

_ Zim was going to meet his old foe again, and it would be incredible _

  
  
  
  



	3. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worked really hard on this, I hope you'll like it! <3
> 
> EDITED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Music by mood- Revenge- Unlike Pluto ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0T6LwpJGxw )***

It was morning on Earth, or more precisely 9:46 am, the first Saturday of June, well at least according to Zim's universal clock.

Zim stepped out of his voot cruiser along with gir, both still wearing the same disguises as all those years ago. He made his way off the docking station, and out the base, towards the Dib-humans house.

Walking the streets you haven't seen in nearly a decade was a strange experience, Deja vu as the humans called it. All the roads looked so oddly similar, and yet at the same time so unrecognizable. Trees, houses and neighbor yards changed a bit, but not enough to the point of being unrecognizable. some buildings had been recently built, the atsphalt looking less worn out than the older homes.

The Invader was scheming what he'd do when he finally reunites with his enemy. Of course Zim was going to show off his new height and superiority! Then, maybe, he'd fight dib in an epic battle, where he'd finally use his teleportation gun and send dib into space.

Zim unconsciously put his claw-hand where he kept his teleportation weapon. He hesitated as he felt his finger graze the handle. No, Zim did not want to use it, he knew that the battle would be won too easily if he simply sent him away. No, he needed a real fight, a battle worth coming all the way to earth for. Zim knew that if he fought with the intent to kill today and succeeded, he would be immensely bored during the invasion with nobody trying to stop him. So he removed his claw from the handle, and kept walking.

The disguised alien stopped at the entrance to Dib's house. He took out the teleportation gun, unloaded it and gave it to Gir, who was happily playing with a dead leaf. 

"I'm unloading it so you won't be able do anything foolish, one time was enough, wasn't it Gir?"

Gir hummed distractedly, still batting the dead leaf around.

** "KaY' mAsTAh!!!" **

Zim sighed bringing his claw to his face, dragging it down before letting it fall limp to his side.

"Don't go anywhere Gir."

Zim walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell, he patiently waited as he heard the noise echo throughout the home. Almost immediately after the ringing stopped the door opened, revealing an unfamiliar purple haired girl sporting a pissed off look, that quickly turned to confusion when she saw who was at the door.

_"Zim?"_ A strangely familiar voice spoke.

"Yes it is indeed I, Zim, now where is the Dib human?"

Gazes face turned to unbridled rage when she heard Dibs name. She reared her arm back and.

_ Zim was immediately punched in the gut. _

**"AUGH! WHAT THE IRK-" **Zim recoiled holding his stomach. 

"I swear to god Zim"

She growled, grabbing his collar and pulling their faces closer, a deep scowl was strewn across her face. 

"If you hurt or even come close to my brother again, I'll make sure you go through even more pain than he has, his pain will feel like a papercut to yours! You got that?" The tall purple haired girl pushed him out the door, Zim landed hard on his ass, too stunned to make the motion to get up.

"Now go away Zim, and never come back." The girl walked inside and promptly slammed the door, though not before Zim had managed to wedge his foot in doorway, stopping it from shutting fully. The girl kept pushing the door closed, and despite the pain of his foot being crushed he kept it in place.

"Zim doesn't understand!" He shouted "What happened to the Dib?"

She stopped. An audible sigh was heard as she opened the door just enough to stick her head out.

"Dib is _'sick'_ because of you." The girl replied sadly and hesitantly, though she practically spat out 'sick', as if she was disgusted and enraged by it.

"Because of you, my brother nearly died."

Then the purple haired girl slammed the door.

The Alien sat on the ground for a moment, trying to process what he had just heard.

_ Dib was ill? _

_Because of Zim?_

That was impossible! Zim couldn't even remember doing anything, he couldn't even remember any inventions relating to illness he made during his stay on Earth. It was not him. 

Another thing confusing him was that the purple haired girl referred to Dib as her sister. That means that she had to be Gaz. But Gaz was so short! No, this human was tall, not as tall as him of course, but still not the small Gaz that terrified him almost a decade ago. This was so confusing, Earth was so confusing.

After few moments Zim picked himself up and left the Membrane family's yard, calling Gir as he passed them by at the edge of the path. 

The search for his nemesis would be harder than he thought. 

*********   
  


"Son, just let me-"

_ Hiss _

"Come on Dib..."

Dib had locked himself in the first room he saw. Anything to get away from the treatments his dad gave him, he hated the lab's unpleasant chemical smell, the loud sounds and vibrations of various equipment hurt his oversensitive antennae. The wound under his pak itched and stung like crazy whenever he disconnected the links that his father had installed on the strange device connected to Dib's back. The fact he couldn't even reach the spot where it itched was driving Dib crazy, Oh how he loathed his new body.

Despite the inhuman strength he was using to press up against it, the metal door suddenly busted open. Dib found himself knocked to the floor, and before he could get up he felt himself being dragged away. Dib desperately tried to fight the people in white coats, rubbery gloves squeaked against his claws as he tried to pry the hands off. The whole staff was trying to control the animalistic boy. Somehow in the mess of flailing limbs they managed to inject Dib with a sedative. He quickly weakened under the grasp, before being paralyzed fully.

Before he could regain his movement again, the scientists quickly rushed him out and into a room with a single chair and a light hanging over it. He was quickly strapped to the chair, the scientists scrambled to get out of the room before he could move again. It didn't take long, maybe 5 minutes max, before Dib realized he could yet again move his claws in the leather straps, though his whole body tingled from the effects still remaining. Right as he was thinking about squeezing his hands out of the restraints, the door opened and Professor Membrane, dad, walked into the room. 

"Dib, can you speak with me?" He gently prodded. Dib softly growled and turned his head away.

He remained silent. 

"I guess I have no choice but to put you back into the capsule then?" Knowing his father was searching for a response, he stayed silent, and his dad sighed, moving to remove his son from the seat.

He returned to his designated room, his father guiding him by his handcuffs. He entered the room, his father locking them in from the outside, Dib guessed that his father expected him to try to escape again, but he was too tired to try. Membrane moved to Dib and removed the handcuffs. Dib calmly sat down, though he still avoided his fathers gaze.

He was lucky that the sedative doubled as a painkiller, and it hadn't fully worn off yet. It numbed the pain of the Pak's legs piercing into his spine, and eased the itching sensation caused by not being linked up. He knew that dad didn't like plugging the links, but to them it seemed important. They were meant to nullify the negative effects of the unfamiliar chemicals the Pak made him produce and spread. Dib didn't know the full progress of his condition, yet he somehow intuitively felt that the links weren't needed anymore, that the chemicals had finished their production, and that soon the itching would be gone completely. He didn't feel the need to tell his father about that yet though.

He felt his father start the long process to hook up the links to the pak, or ''strange machine'' as his father liked to call it. At one point his father had attempted to remove the machine, but quickly realized that it was fused directly to the spine and nerves, if he had tried to remove it, Dib would have died. 

"That's it." After around 10 minutes his father had finished connecting everything up. Professor Membrane wiped away his sweat. 

"Time to get in the capsule dear, please stand up.."

The capsule was a small liquid tank, this was where Dib was supposed to spend the last 4 years in a coma, and before he was supposed to be comatose it was where he slept. (which was a rare thing to happen, Dib learned quickly that the Pak had let him store alot more energy than before). He wasn't able to lie down because of the links on his back, so his father had built him a capsule, that would suspend him in the air as if he was in a thick gel, though it still effortlessly let him move around when he felt like it. Inside the tank was a strong sedative which (usually) kept Dib relaxed and asleep. 

Tired, he walked in and stood still while Membrane put an oxygen mask on his face. Sealing the capsule membrane pressed a button, and it slowly began filling with the blue gel. 

"Rest well Dib, and please, don't escape again." the professor said tiredly. Dib growled.

"Ah, don't look with those angry eyes." And Professor membrane left. The gel filled up and over his face, fully submerging Dib. 

Dib knew he could effortlessly unplug the links, stand up and just bust the door open to freedom. To a human the lab's security was impenetrable. however, it wasnt powerful enough to stop a demi alien.

But he didn't have anything to do or to go, so what was the point? The only reason he broke out of his cell-room, was to see the sky and enjoy a brief moment of fresh, non chemical tinged air. Dib has seen the full moon last week, and today he saw a red sunrise. When you spend all your time inside, any time spent outside is worth fighting for. 

And despite Gaz visiting him nearly every day, he felt extremely lonely. And reluctantly, he even missed Zim, he was the only one who thought the same way, the only one to a care if Dib dissapeared or acted off. He was the only one to notice him, and the only one who could rival him, and make him feel useful.

And despite what he did think about Zim, he still wanted to see Zim struggle, suffer, and be in misery. If he hadn't left the earth, Dib would have never broke into his base and found the Pak, this wouldn't have happened.

Dib's fate wouldn't be forever stuck as a horrendous hybrid, never to be a part of society. there was no use for him to exist anymore, He can't serve humanity, he can't save the world, and he can't even be his childhood dream, a paranormal investigator.

Though it was useless to think about that, no matter what he did, there would never be any change, he couldn't fix the past, and he can't change the future.

The gel's sedative finally kicked in, and he fell into a deep sleep, away from his cruel thoughts. 

*********

Zim had returned to his spaceship.

He sat on the seat and opened the computer-watch on his wrist. Information was the only important think right now.

_ "Because of you, my brother nearly died." _

Gaz's words echoed through his head. Did Zim do something wrong? Did he leave anything dangerous around? Did Dib steal something that could hurt him?

Zim browsed through his stored data of all his lethal inventions, none of them seemed to be missing, and none of them had been recently activated. 

_ "Dib is 'sick' because of you." _

Sick? He suddenly remembered that Dib's father was the most advanced scientist of earth, beside Zim of course. If information to Dibs illness, and Dib himself, were anywhere, it would be at his fathers lab!

Zim loaded Membrane lab's public database, entering Dib's name, a message strewn across the screen. 'All files including the query "Dib" are private, please enter the authorized password.'

Zim was annoyed, but something as simple as a blocked page wouldn't stop him. He turned on his universal decoding program. It was the most recent version from Irk, said to work with all alien languages and coding programs. And it did- the hidden documents suddenly appeared on screen. _Bingo._

After some short digging, he managed to find a short article: ' file: Unknown illness/code 443-left wing/Dib-Membrane '

Zim wickedly smiled and immediately opened it.

'Patient- Dib Membrane.

Cause of illness- severe trauma, other details are not specified <...>

Illness- unknown

Notes: <...>

Research team's leader insisted on keeping symptoms and effects written on paper files, they are said to be deeply confidential, as he wants the written progress kept in one place and information not shared.'

Filled paper documents? If they were really filed in a secret place it would take too long to gather them. His best bet was to just break in and study Dib himself. He needed the address then, not this useless information, so he pressed on.

'<...>- _REDACTED_

Date Infected- details not specified.

<...>- _REDACTED_

Medicine/treatment- experimental/not specified

<...>- _REDACTED_

Infections Progress- Unknown

<...>

<...>

Patient location- Membrane labs facility 1: unit7, left wing, 11th floor, room No. 741.'

_"Found you"_ Zim victoriously giggled. The reunion was closer than ever. 

  
  
  



	4. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! This week has been busy for me, so the update was postponed. Next week is going to be difficult as well, so please and thank you for keeping up with me ;u;  
Hope you enjoy the work, happy incoming Halloween my extraterrestrials!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Music by mood- Never I have felt this - Koven ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NnfApITJLFU&list=PLmDqBuQEM-gVj6ZQXIyd8fiVE9j9q0oSZ&index=12 )

The seventh unit was far off the city. Facility stood unnoticed, surrounded by a lush forest. Zim sneaked into the building without any trouble, yet he still had admiration for how advanced the security system was. At the left wing, however, everything started to get serious. Each floor seemed to be like a labyrinth, numbers on palaces were so random, that sometimes you'd loose understanding on which floor you're wandering. He was trying to stay unnoticed by workers. Though something was strange- there were less scientists in left wing. But Zim didn't think much of it. After some time the intruder was able to comprehend the planning of the lab. Zim started moving faster, enjoying the game he played against the security system.

At eleventh floor he strolled, counting the numbers of palaces, while his heart was rapidly pounding from tension. At the end of corridor was the door._ Number 741._

Zim took a deep breath, and with a swing of his claw unlocked the entrance. The room was giant and dark, a lonely faint blue light drew the edges of quietly humming machinery. The light came from a capsule and Zim noticed a motionless figure in there. _Zim could not believe his eyes._

The person was really tall, antennas shaped gorgeously and his skin was fascinatingly mottled with turquoise. Creature's features stunned Zim, being so breathtaking. The invader just wouldn't be able to explain what the feeling was. It's as if he stared at an angel...

The invisible force pulled Zim to study it from closer & he naturally gave in.

_ Was it really Dib?_

Ever since Zim returned, everything is so confusing. It all became a giant puzzle, which was difficult to solve. Every piece Zim has put together made him even more bemused. Now he's looking at the full picture, and Zim is still left dumbfounded. Just what happened while Zim was gone? How did that fool end up like this? Had Zim had a choice to prevent all that? Did that happen because he followed his orders and it resulted to invader being missing for 9 years?? 

_"Dib?"_ alien whispered.

There wasn't any answer. He raised his voice, still hoping that the person would respond to him. It seemed like he was deep asleep, and at the end Zim didn't receive any reaction.

_ So that was it._

Zim is disappointed. The effort put into finding his lifelong enemy was basically for nothing. There was no way he could have been conscious, no, he was just a damn floating vegetable!!! This is what was left of Dib Membrane- a shell. And now Zim isn't able to entertain himself. There wouldn't be any fight, not a little bit of what Zim wished!!!

In frustration, the irkan turned around and began walking to the exit. To hell with that fight, he'll just destroy the stupid planet.

** _ And may they feel his wrath._ **

**\---**

Something in Dib's mind didn't make sense.

Dib knew that he's sleeping, but he oddly doesn't recognize the disturbances interrupting his peace. The alien body Dib has is incredibly sensitive to his environment, even when he's asleep.

Maybe someone was checking the apparature or cleaning the room again. But the tightness in his chest felt unique. Should Dib wake up? The capsule's liquid always made him sleepy and tired. The disturbance suddenly stopped. Yet, the tightness in his chest remained. Like, Dib was worried about missing something important?

_ He must wake up._

**\---**

Creature opened his eyes.

_ crack..._

A figure paused and turned to see what's happening.

_ crack.. crack.. crack,_

_ crack, crack _

** _ c r a c k !_ **

The capsule's glassy lid broke, setting free several bathtubs amount of liquid. Lighting changed from faint blue to light cyan, with adds of red from security alert. The sound of sirens and ripped wires echoed thorought the rooms.

Crimson red eyes were gazing at Zim. Their eyes were locked at eachother, both confused by mysterious emotion they aren't able to realize.

The sound of wet glass followed by Dib's footsteps. He came closer to Zim, trying to recognize the familiar presence.

Then the invader dodged a sharp mechanical leg from Dib's pak. The enemies didn't need words to understand what's happening-_ they wanted to settle it all, once and for all.._

Zim evaded several strikes and then joined in the action by kicking the opponent in head. Dib blocked the kick with his arm, turned his head away from flying Zim's pak blade and punched back. They busted the door and transferred the fight in the corridor. The space of surroundings was much bigger there than in the palace, so their paks were using all of their mechanical legs. Dib was at disadvantage. He might have dodged the dangerous strikes, yet he couldn't injure Zim yet, while on the other hand, Zim has already given him several scratches. The pak was difficult to control because has ever Dib barely used it. Boy tried to use all things that came under his hand and tackle the invader. Dib raged. Zim laughed.

Irkan began playfully sneaking behind him, kicking or punching him.

"TOO SLOW!" invader was laughing.

The brawl seemed to last forever, until they got on the rooftop and everything got down to both trying to push eachother off. Eventually Dib got used to most attacks, little by little started to completely dodge Zim's hits. The enemy quickly caught up on what's happening & decided to strike from above, but this was what the opponent wished for. Dib went under Zim and punched him in the stomach. While the irkan was temporarily overtaken by dizziness, boy didn't waste any time and pushed him down on descending roof tiles. Invader immediately grabbed Dib's leg and fell with him to a lower roof, landing roughly.

That night was a beautiful full moon. 

Dib got lucky that Zim took the most damage. Dib, being on top, could now hold the foe down and at the same time finish him off. Invader's armor helped to deal with some amount of damage, but even with that he ended up injured. They breathed heavily, fighting with pain. 

"What.. are you waiting for..?" huffed the irkan.

_ Yes, Dib wanted to beat the hell out of him! He wanted him to be hurt even more!!!_

But Dib wasn't able to raise his arm. Moonlight shone on Zim. Dib looked at the irkan- Zim was panting and the pained expression on his face made him look ridiculously weak. So why he doesn't bring himself up to commit his revenge? Then, something odd occured to them. A sound...

** Zing.**

Enemies froze. _No, they couldn't hear that both, could they?_

The sensation was extremely perplexing.

"What are you doing?" 

"I.. don't know?" Dib responded.

Something in chest was acting out of ordinary. Dib was sure that Zim in some way felt that too. It was new, and extremely uncomfortable feeling.

**Zing. **

"Hey, stop doing that!" Zim whined.

"I'm not even doing anything!!!"

"ZIM DOESN'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU IDIOT MONKEY!!!"

Zim, almost recovered from throbbing pain, kicked Dib. Zim's arms freed themselves as Dib's grip weakened, pushing the nemesis away.

They heard the lab workers running somewhere near, looking for their patient.

"I'll beat you!" Dib shouted to Zim, as invader hastily crawled to the end of the roof. 

"YOU WON'T!" invader chuckled and dissapeared into the darkness.

Dib lied down, his heart racing a mile per second. That might be because of adrenaline, he thought.


End file.
